


Light and Shadows

by augmentedfourth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kink Meme, Literal Sleeping Together, Loss of Virginity, Pre-Time Skip, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augmentedfourth/pseuds/augmentedfourth
Summary: Flayn and Dedue have both suffered trauma in the past, yet their approaches to life now are quite different. Despite these differences, an unlikely friendship forms...will it one day lead to more?***From the Kink Meme:Flayn/Dedue or Flayn&DedueListen, I just think these two are cute and should hang out. Doesn't matter whether it's romantic or platonic, I just want some cute and wholesome content of these two.
Relationships: Flayn & Dedue Molinaro, Flayn/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme fill! Okay, so it's possible I got a little carried away. Since I write slowly, I decided to split this into two parts and post the first chapter while I finish up the second. Part One is 99% platonic. Part Two...will not be, and the rating will likely change.
> 
> From the Kink Meme:  
> [Flayn/Dedue or Flayn&Dedue](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1399004#cmt1399004)  
> Listen, I just think these two are cute and should hang out. Doesn't matter whether it's romantic or platonic, I just want some cute and wholesome content of these two.

There were many times in Dedue’s life when he thought he might be too paranoid, but often, his instincts proved to be correct. Though he’d tried to brush off his suspicions for the past several weeks, he eventually came to accept what he knew to be true: he was being followed. More than once he’d heard soft footsteps several yards behind him, or caught a flash of movement into the shadows out of the corner of his eye. It didn’t bother him, as he was confident in his abilities to protect himself, but he had little patience for meaningless distractions.

At last, he decided to call attention to this nonsense in the greenhouse when no one else was around. After leveling out the corner of a small plot of dirt, he rose to his full height and faced the corner. “Is there something I can help you with?” he asked sternly.

The newest addition to his class at the academy stepped out from behind a barrel of seeds, a cheerful smile upon her face. “Oh, no, not at all!” Flayn said, her hands clasped at her waist. “I am sorry. I did not mean to disturb you.”

Dedue was unconvinced. “Then why are you here?”

The sunny smile never faltered; if Flayn was embarrassed by her behavior, she didn’t show it. “I just love looking at all the different types of flowers. So many beautiful shapes and colors, it’s so hard to choose a favorite!” She traced a petal of a large yellow bloom with one finger. “And you always take such good care of them, so patient and gentle. I enjoy watching you work.”

It wasn’t an answer he’d expected. “That is no reason to hide in the corner.”

“As I said, I did not want to disturb you.”

He felt a brief twinge of guilt at making her feel as if she couldn’t approach him. Despite his initial wariness of his fellow students at Garreg Mach, he’d been surprised at their genuine attempts to befriend him. Although it went against his nature to do so, perhaps he could exhibit some of that geniality toward someone else in return. “Would you like to help me?”

“That would be delightful!” She clapped her hands together and continued to beam at him. “But you will have to guide me, as I do not want to make any mistakes.”

Dedue knelt in front of the square of soil he’d been preparing, and she did the same beside him. “These are not flowering seeds,” he said, picking up a small envelope. “But seeds for growing vegetables. As we hope to eat what they produce, it is especially important to cultivate them properly.”

She nodded. “Show me what to do and I will follow your instructions.”

Together, they pressed the seeds into the soil at the appropriate intervals. “This reminds me,” Flayn said. “You are also quite the talented cook, are you not?”

Accepting praise still felt unfamiliar. “I have been told the people here seem to like the food I prepare, that much is true.”

“How lucky you are!” For the first time, her jovial expression faded. “I am afraid I do not share your skills. Whenever it is my turn to cook a meal, it seems everyone cannot escape the dining hall fast enough. My own brother included.” She sighed. “My experience in the kitchen is just one mishap after another.”

“With enough practice, I am sure you will become competent.”

“I hope you are right.” She turned to face him, a sparkle lighting up her green eyes. “I have an idea. Just as you have shown me how to tend to the vegetables, perhaps you can also teach me to cook a delicious meal!”

Dedue recalled the sensation of being watched from afar the last few times he had been assigned to work in the kitchen. His first reaction was to reject her proposal, but then he remembered how he’d committed to forging positive relationships with his classmates. “If that is what you wish,” he said.

“It is. I look forward to it.” She brushed the soil off her hands and folded them in her lap. “The next time you are assigned to work in the kitchen, I will come to observe you.”

Unfortunately, several days later, the success Flayn had found planting seeds in the greenhouse did not repeat itself when she tried to improve her cooking skills. “Oh, it’s no use,” she complained, slumping over the countertop. With a disgusted look on her face, she slid her plate of food away from her. “I do not understand. I thought I copied everything you did, but I have only wound up with an inedible mess.”

Dedue picked up the dish to give it a sniff and tried not to recoil from the unpleasant smell. “I think I have found the problem,” he said. “If I had to guess, I believe you confused two of the canisters of spices and added the wrong one.”

She let out a long sigh. “Such a careless error. And one with such terrible effects!”

He’d expected her to be little more than an annoyance as he prepared the meals for the evening, yet she seemed so upset, he couldn’t help but feel bad. “The spices do look similar. It was an easy mistake to make.”

“But I still feel so foolish.”

“Think of it this way—you will be more aware of the issue now, and therefore less likely to repeat it in the future.” He tried to offer what he hoped was a reassuring smile, though he didn’t feel confident in his abilities to display one.

“I hope you are right.” She glanced sideways at him. “Does this mean you will continue to help me in the kitchen?”

“If you would like.” A memory from the prior months resurfaced. “If I remember correctly, you enjoy eating fish. So much so, your brother coordinated an entire tournament in your honor.” He set the plate of ruined food back on the counter and faced her. “Perhaps it will help your attention to detail if you are working with a food you like so much.”

Her bright smile finally reappeared. “I do love fish! It is my very favorite meal!” She hopped off her stool. “And I think your hypothesis may be correct—I would hate to ruin it, so I will be extra careful when you teach me the best way to prepare it.”

To his surprise, when her mood visibly improved, he felt the same way. “You show such enthusiasm for the smallest things,” he said. “In a way, I almost envy you.”

Raising a hand to her lips, Flayn giggled. “What do you mean?”

“Your excitement about the food, your love for the flowers in the greenhouse…to many, they may not seem like much, but they appear to make you so happy.”

Her laughter stopped, and a frown curved her mouth downward. “For a long time, I was unable to experience such things. I always feared I missed out on so much.”

Dedue stiffened. “I see.”

“I do not want that to happen again.” Her brow furrowed, a new look of determination darkening her eyes. “Nor do I ever want to take anything for granted. So, for as long as I am awake and alive, I will appreciate all the world has to offer.”

He nodded. “There are events in my past I do not like to think about or talk about. But I am afraid my mind went in the opposite direction from yours. Where you see all good things, I struggle to see more than darkness.”

“But that is not true!” Flayn tilted her head to the side, her emerald curls bobbing on her shoulders. “I see you care for everything around you, from those tiny seeds in the greenhouse to the prince you attend to. Even here, as I have wasted time and supplies with my carelessness, you have been nothing but kind to me.” She stepped toward him. “That care and kindness will come back to you, if you allow it.”

He didn’t answer.

Flayn picked up her plate and brought it to the trash bin to dispose of its contents. “Thank you for teaching me tonight. Or trying to, rather.” She added the dish to the pile in the sink. “We will try again another time, if you are not discouraged by my failures.”

“Not at all.”

“Good. I am certain we will have better results next time.” She gave him a friendly wave as she headed for the door. “I will not let you down, I promise!”

Over the next few weeks, Flayn made limited progress; though her eagerness was unmatched, it became clear to Dedue she did not have a natural talent for cooking, nor was she likely to ever develop one. Regardless, he found himself appreciating her company as he worked. Her affable chatter, though often one-sided, provided a pleasant background to completing his assigned responsibilities and helped pass the time more quickly.

The night before one of the school-wide festivals, the kitchen was busier than ever. Dedue wanted to prepare as much as possible beforehand in order to ensure the cooking and serving of the main meal went smoothly. Not wanting to disappoint Flayn and her desire to help, he instructed her to dice a large pile of vegetables, assuming it was a safe task with little room for error.

There was so much to do, and he briefly doubted if everything he needed would be completed in time. He assembled ingredients, portioned the meat, and cooked various sauces, never resting for a moment. _Our last battle was less stressful than this,_ he thought as he stirred one of the many pots on the stove.

One by one, the other students and staff members retired for the evening. Darkness enveloped the courtyard outside the window, yet he forged ahead, refusing to accept anything less than perfection. At times, he still questioned his acceptance into the academy and was wary about others’ opinions of him. It wasn’t enough to simply meet expectations; from the first day he’d set foot in the monastery, he’d sworn to exceed them.

When at last he was satisfied with the day’s work, he began to put the food into storage and clean up the kitchen. It was then he saw Flayn sitting at the counter, her head resting on one arm, eyes closed. The knife she’d been using lay dangerously close to her face, and he snatched it away. Ceramic bowls held the onions and turnips she’d cut into perfect cubes, but she’d fallen asleep before she could pack them up for the next day.

Dedue reached out, hesitating for a split second before placing his hand on her shoulder and giving her a gentle nudge. She stirred in her seat, yet did not wake. With a sigh, he gathered the sliced vegetables from the counter and continued putting everything away.

By the time every surface in the kitchen was polished to a gleaming sparkle, she still had not moved. He stood beside her and touched her arm again. “Flayn?”

No answer.

He glanced around the room. Everyone else had left long ago, and he debated his best course of action. Leaving her to sleep alone in the kitchen didn’t seem like a good idea. The thought of finding Seteth to ask him to come fetch her flitted through his mind, but he would rather fight a demonic beast bare-handed than go to his chambers and wake him at this late hour. With no other apparent options, he decided to bring her back to her room and hope no one else saw him.

Dedue extinguished the lights and returned to her. He easily scooped her into his arms, holding her close on one side while he pushed open the kitchen door with his other hand. Again, she stirred, but her eyes remained closed. He traveled the paths and hallways, away from the other students’ rooms and toward hers, and prepared a long list of viable excuses to present should anyone come across him carrying her throughout the monastery.

They arrived at what he vaguely remembered as being the door to her quarters. Supporting her with one arm, he turned the knob, and was relieved to find it unlocked. Her room was dark, save for the wan light of moonbeams trickling through the window, but he didn’t risk fumbling with the candles and sconces. Navigating the shadows, he located her bed and laid her down on top of the covers, arranging the pillow beneath her head before straightening.

He was almost out the door when he heard her voice, so soft, he thought he might have imagined it. “Dedue?”

His hand still on the knob, he half-turned toward her. “You fell asleep in the kitchen. I brought you back to your room.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

His second attempt at leaving was also interrupted. “May I ask another favor of you?” she said.

His brow furrowed. “What is it?”

Notes of drowsiness tinged her words. “Will you stay with me until I fall back to sleep?”

It was an odd request, Dedue thought. Yet after careful consideration and the determination that everyone else in the vicinity was tucked away in their own beds, he saw no reason to refuse. “I suppose.”

He pulled the wooden chair out from her desk and sat down. Flayn rolled onto her side, folding her hands beneath her cheek. “Not there,” she murmured, her long lashes fluttering as she yawned.

He stiffened in his seat. _Surely she can’t be suggesting…._ As he watched her curl herself into a ball and clutch her pillow, though, it did seem sleep was her only goal. He stood and crossed the small room. An extra blanket lay folded on a shelf, and he picked it up. Giving it a firm shake, he draped it over her huddled form and lay down behind her before he could change his mind.

The bed had been intended for use by one person, but since she was so small, there was plenty of room for him. He inched backward, close to the edge, leaving an appropriate amount of space between them. In the darkness, he watched the outline of her back and listened to her breathe, waiting for the rhythms to even out as she drifted off. The whole situation seemed ridiculous on some level, but the quiet room and soft mattress enhanced his own tiredness. His eyelids drooped due to the combination of the late hour and his busy day, and he fought to stay awake.

The next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes in an unfamiliar place, the wan gray light that preceded sunrise casting its glow across the bed. One arm was slung around Flayn’s waist, her back pressed against his chest. Her tousled hair tickled his chin and warmth radiated from her body to his.

Dedue bolted upright, his heart racing. He hadn’t meant to stay in her room overnight, and the potential implications sent him into a near panic. What if Dimitri had needed something and had been unable to find him? What if someone caught him leaving to go back to his own room? What if Flayn herself thought he had done something terrible to her while she slept?

Beside him, Flayn stretched her arms high above her head, her back arching, and opened her bright green eyes. “Oh, you are still here!” she said, a drowsy smile spreading across her face. “My, what a good night’s sleep that was. I feel so refreshed.”

He struggled to find the right words. “Flayn, I should not have…I mean, we cannot tell anyone how we….”

She touched his arm to silence him. “Thank you for staying with me. I do appreciate it.”

“But why did you want me here?” He shook his head. “I do not understand.”

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she sat up, smoothing the dress she’d worn the day before. Her gaze focused on a spot on the floor somewhere in front of them. “Sometimes, falling asleep gives me great anxiety. I worry that when I wake up, I will not know where I am, or how much time has passed, or if something dreadful has happened.”

Dedue frowned. “I am sorry to hear that.”

“I hate it. I despise how it makes me feel like such a small child, fearing the simple act of going to sleep alone at night. But there are times I cannot convince myself everything will be okay, and the horrible thoughts keep me awake long into the night.” She toyed with the hem of her dress, twisting the fabric between her fingers. “Last night, however, I felt safe for the first time in a long time. So, I am most grateful you agreed to indulge me, even though you did not intend to stay until morning.”

Dedue thought about his own troubles falling asleep alone in his bed, the distressing images that appeared in his mind when he closed his eyes. Even at the end of pleasant days, the painful memories had a tendency to sneak up on him without warning. To his surprise, though, they had been absent the previous night. “I also slept well with you nearby,” he admitted. “There are nights when I, too, suffer from restlessness.”

Flayn looked up and beamed at him, excitement shimmering in her eyes. “Perhaps we should plan to do this more often!”

He stared back at her in shock. “No, it should not happen again. I do not think it would be appropriate for us to—”

“Why not? If we are both well-rested, then we will be better prepared to focus on our studies and our training.” Giggling, she tapped her chin. “It would not have to be every night. And you do not have to tell anyone what we are doing if you are worried they might misinterpret our goals.”

“I do not like keeping secrets,” he said. “I also do not like the idea of someone accusing me of harming you, or forcing my way into your bed. Unfortunately, there are many who are quick to judge people like me.”

Her cheery expression never wavered. “Well, I _like_ people like you. But I will leave the decision in your hands.” She stood up and folded the blanket into a tidy square. “If there is ever anything that troubles you, please come find me, day or night. After all, that is what friends do, is it not?”

As hard as he tried, he couldn’t find many flaws in her arguments. Once again, he pondered why he found it so difficult to say no to her. “I will think it over,” he said.

And so, despite his initial concerns, Dedue found himself sleeping in Flayn’s room several nights a week. He’d wait until nightfall and slink through the hallways as stealthily as someone of his size could manage, and she would leave her door unlocked for him. On occasion, she would already be asleep when he arrived, but he would slide into bed beside her, careful not to disturb her slumber. They always started the night on opposite sides of the bed, yet somehow woke up tangled in each other’s arms. Whether his body was curved around hers, or her head had found its way to his chest, her expression of joy when she awoke in his embrace never failed to warm his heart.

One evening, she settled under the covers facing him. Rather than tucking herself into her usual curled position, she shifted up on the bed until their faces were level. She leaned over him and brushed her lips across his cheek, the imprint of her kiss light and ethereal. “Goodnight, Dedue,” she whispered before settling back on the pillow.

Except this time, she didn’t close her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dedue stared at her, his chest tight with confusion and conflicting emotions. In contrast, Flayn appeared as calm and cheerful as ever as she lay on her side, her face mere inches from his. Serene green eyes watched him, and he couldn’t tell if she was waiting for a reaction or if she’d be content to simply look at him for the rest of the night.

After what felt like hours, he finally spoke. “I am not sure what you want me to say or do right now.”

She shrugged, sending the blankets sliding off her arms. “I am not sure, either.”

More wordless moments passed. This time, Flayn broke the silence. “One of the reasons I was so excited to join your class was because I wanted to have the same experiences as all the other students. Not just learning and training, but the social aspects as well.” She looked down, averting her gaze. “I wanted to know what it was like to date a boy and have a romantic relationship, but despite my close observations, I have not been able to figure out how to get started.”

Heat crept into his cheeks and he was glad she wasn’t looking at him. “I do not think I am the best person to ask. I, too, have little knowledge of these matters.”

Her jaw dropped open in surprise. “Surely you have had girls show interest in you before.”

“If that is the case, which I doubt, they did not share those feelings with me directly.” He rubbed the back of his head, the bed creaking with his movement. “As I keep trying to explain to you, Flayn, most people do not want to be around me out of fear or revulsion at what they think I might do, or have done, or am capable of, or….”

“I think you are wrong.” She touched his elbow, trailing her fingers down the length of his arm. “Regardless, I am here with you now, and I am willing to learn together with you, if you are interested in doing the same.”

A turbulent storm whirled through Dedue’s mind, jumbling the various thoughts he tried to sort through. He did enjoy whatever time he spent with her, from listening to her chatter about the highlights of her day to the way her body felt so comfortable pressed against his in the early hours of the morning. _Was_ this how couples got together? He hadn’t given it much consideration before. While he’d heard his classmates gossip about their latest exploits and debate the pros and cons of each member of the opposite sex who happened to pass by, he had never participated. Somehow, this felt different.

His hand hesitated in the space between them for a moment before he caressed the side of her face. Flayn closed her eyes, waiting. Taking his cue, he brought his lips to hers, savoring how impossibly warm and inviting they felt.

She wiggled closer, the front of her body flattening against his chest, and circled one hand around the back of his neck, holding him close. Her mouth opened to welcome his tongue inside, and it was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted. Little by little, his inhibitions faded, and he kissed her with more urgency.

His hand drifted down her side, skimming over the thin cotton of her nightgown. Though she was slender, delicate curves lay underneath, begging to be explored. He let his hand linger at the swell of her hip, committing its shape to memory.

Flayn tightened her grasp on him. “Keep touching me,” she murmured against his lips between fervent kisses.

He didn’t have to be told twice. Slipping his hand between them, he rose to cup her chest, his broad palm engulfing one of her breasts. Even through her nightgown, her hardened nipple raked across his skin as he massaged the supple flesh.

She broke away, panting for air. “I think,” she said, inhaling, then letting out a long breath, “I think I would like to take this off.”

Dedue didn’t move as he watched her sit up. With her back to him, she grabbed the hem of the purple checked nightgown and slid it up and off over her head. After letting it drop to the floor, she lay back on the pillow, exposed to him. Her cheeks turned a vibrant shade of pink as she caught him staring. “Are they too small?” she asked. “Sometimes I think they might be.”

“They are perfect.”

Dedue recaptured her mouth, but didn’t stay there for long. He kissed a line down her neck, his hand returning to her breast. Her flushed skin was softer than anything he could have ever imagined, and the way she quivered and trembled as he nuzzled the fleshy mounds further fueled his own desire. He fought to ignore his burgeoning erection, focusing his attention on her.

She gasped when his lips brushed against a petal-pink bud. As he kneaded and fondled, he sucked her nipple into his mouth, gently at first, and then with added pressure. Her gasps blossomed into a longer moan, and she clutched at his shoulders. “ _Oh_ ,” she breathed.

He jerked his head up. “Should I stop?”

“No! Please, do not.”

He resumed his task of manipulating her sensitive spots. His fingers took over for his tongue on one side when his mouth sought out the other, determined to experience all of her. The melody of her sounds of pleasure rang in his ears and pushed all rational thought out of his mind as he kissed, sucked, and nibbled.

Folding his arms around her narrow waist, Dedue continued on his course down the front of her body, but she yanked on his sleeve. “Wait,” she said. “I…would like to see more of you.”

He paused, the unexpected interruption and haze of lust clouding his thoughts. Sitting up, Flayn trailed her fingertips down the side of his neck to the collar of the simple shirt he wore and gave it a tug. Realization finally set in, and he removed the garment in a flash. Her hand continued to roam over his chest, tracing every ridged muscle and raised scar. A small smile played upon her lips as her eyes followed the paths she forged. Her fingers dipped lower and lower until they arrived at the waistband of his pants, and she gazed up at him through her long lashes.

He stood up. Swallowing back his reticence, he hooked his thumbs into the top of his pants and underclothes and lowered them together. He kicked them to the side, then straightened, trying not to show a lack of confidence beneath her intense scrutiny as his cock jutted upward, fully erect. Always the picture of calmness and serenity, save for the bright blush burning in her cheeks, Flayn looked him over from head to toe before beckoning for him to rejoin her.

She nestled along his side when he sat back down, her breasts flattening against his arm. Her hand rested on his thigh, so very close to his cock yet not coming in contact with it. “May I….”

He nodded.

Her fingers skated over the length of his shaft from base to tip before she wrapped them around its girth. Closing his eyes, he fought back a groan and shivered. She rubbed and squeezed, exploring him as he had done to her moments ago, and the rush of sensations ripped through him like a hurricane.

“It feels different than I expected,” she said. “Smooth, yet still strong and hard.” She gave him another stroke. “I like it.”

Dedue covered her hand with his to cease her movements, torturous though it was. He struggled to breathe evenly and find the right words. “If you continue doing that, I…am afraid I will finish too soon.”

“Okay.” She released him and steered his head back toward hers for another kiss.

They tumbled back down to the mattress, his body half-covering hers. She rolled up to meet him, creating a long line of unbroken contact. While her tongue tangled with his, he let his hand meander lower until he reached the top of her underwear. Pausing, he tore himself away from the delicious depths of her mouth. “Are you sure about this?” he asked.

“Yes, quite sure.”

Her hips raised off the bed, allowing him to slide the last obstacle between them down her legs to be added to the pile on the floor. He pressed his lips to hers again as his hand traveled between her thighs, coming to rest atop the downy curls at the crest of her mound. Tentatively, he ran one finger along the length of her cleft, and was pleased at the wetness he found. Moving with caution and precision, he pushed his finger past the damp folds.

Flayn tensed around him, then relaxed with a long, slow breath. He worked his way back and forth, probing into the most intimate part of her body. His cock throbbed as he explored her slick inner walls, yet he wanted to be sure she was prepared for him. When he sensed she was ready, he added a second finger and increased his pace.

Her head lolled to the side and a soft moan escaped her throat. With every one of his thrusts, her chest rose and fell as she panted for air. “I…I want you to….” As she writhed about, her fingertips grazed the tip of his cock, her invitation clear.

Dedue withdrew from her and sat up. The sight of her splayed out on her bed made his pulse race, from her rumpled hair to her dewy skin to the way her knees parted for him and him alone. Part of him still suffered from disbelief that she would choose him to share this experience with. The light in her eyes as he knelt between her legs helped erase his lingering doubts.

He rubbed the head of his erection along her slit, lubricating it. Placing one hand on either side of her body, he advanced, slowly easing inside. Her brow creased as she closed her eyes, and her jaw tightened. He halted his movements and touched her shoulder. “If it hurts you, I will stop.”

She shook her head. “Keep going,” she whispered.

He continued at his careful pace, gradually stretching her until she surrounded every inch of his thick cock. When the tops of his thighs met hers, he shuddered, releasing the primal groan he’d been holding back. The heat of her sex, so tight and wet, was the most exhilarating sensation he’d ever felt. He stayed in place, buried to the hilt, for an endless moment, enthralled by the act of _being_ with her.

Her hand on his cheek brought him back to reality. His gaze locked onto hers, and he began to pump into her. Attempts to keep his thrusts slow and steady were short-lived, and his tempo grew faster with each propulsion. Her hips bucked up to match his momentum, and every collision of their bodies sent another jolt of electricity streaking through his veins.

It was too much. Between the elation displayed upon her beautiful face and the flawless way she fit around him, he had no hopes of lasting much longer. His impending climax coiled in his muscles and simmered beneath his skin, desperate to be set free. One last lunge forward was enough to send him over the edge, and he exploded inside of her, consumed by the most intense orgasm of his life.

He collapsed on top of her, drained of energy and breathing heavily. Flayn stroked his back, lulling him with languid caresses, her lithe frame warm beneath him. He slid to the side, keeping his arms wrapped around her, and nestled his head against the silky cushion of her hair.

She groped around for the covers and pulled the blanket over their entwined bodies. “I think we will both sleep well tonight,” she teased.

“I think you are correct.”

Her steady breaths floated across his shoulder, warm and comforting. Before long, her voice interrupted his contentment. “Dedue?”

“Mm?”

A long silence elapsed before she spoke again. “Was I…satisfactory?”

“Satisfactory?’” he repeated. Tightening his embrace, he kissed the top of her head. “Beyond that. More so than you will ever know.”

“I am glad to hear you say so, for I strive for excellence in all the endeavors I undertake.” She nudged him onto his back and rested her elbows on his chest, propping herself up. “Just like in the kitchen, we can keep practicing and trying new things.”

He let out a short laugh, a rarity for him. It felt good. “I cannot find any flaws in your plan,” he said, running his fingers through the ends of her hair.

Flayn laid her head on the crook of one arm and smiled. “Would you like to know my favorite part of tonight?”

“Please share.”

With her free hand, she reached over and traced the contours of his jaw. “When we were…united, all the anger and sadness disappeared from your face. That alone brought me such joy.”

“Then you have indeed given me a rare gift.” Dedue curled his fingers around hers. “It is impossible not to see the light in the world when you are around, Flayn. You truly are special.”

Her smile grew wider. “I am thrilled to be able to share that light with you.”

***

Flayn strolled the pathways of the monastery, her mood cheerful as ever. The sky stretched overhead in a magnificent shade of blue, birdsong filled the air, and the pleasant ache between her legs reminded her of all she had experienced the previous night. Oh, what a wonderful day it was!

She hated to leave behind the fluffy clouds and bright sunshine as she stepped inside, but she needed to squeeze in some studying in her room before dinnertime. So far, she had loved attending classes with the other students, and she resolved to never let any of them down. Whatever expectations the professor and the others had of her, she would surpass them.

As she climbed the stairs and navigated the hallways, she hummed a jaunty tune to herself. Though she’d suffered traumatic events in the past, presently, everything was going her way. This was the life she’d wanted for herself and she was determined to enjoy every minute.

Flayn rounded the corner and arrived at the door to her room. When she pushed it open and entered, she gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. Delight swelled in her chest; at that moment, she swore she was the happiest, luckiest girl in all of Garreg Mach.

Every available surface in her room, from the desk to the windowsill to the bed she’d just shared, was covered in dozens and dozens of beautiful flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This game is just full of awkward penguins and I am here for all of them.
> 
> Thanks to the prompt writer for introducing me to the idea for this lovely pair. This turned out so sweet and wholesome, I might have given myself diabetes.


End file.
